Caída del cielo
by Fanstab Anime
Summary: Una persona nueva aparece por las calles de Magnolia. Su identidad es todavía un misterio. ¿No quieres averiguar quien es?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo! La verdad es que éste es mi primer fic, así que denle una oportunidad, ¿sí? Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, excepto uno, que es de mi propia invención. Espero que os guste mucho, y que disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

Una nueva fragancia

Era una cálida tarde de primavera. El sol iluminaba todos los rincones de Magnolia y entraba por las ventanas del gremio.

Alzack y Visca observaban el tablón de anuncios, mientras se miraban entre sí, sonrojados. A su lado, Fried y Bicxlow ya habían escogido una misión.

-Ever, ¿te vienes con nosotros?-preguntó Fried a su compañera.

-No me apetece, otra vez será-respondió ella. En ese mismo instante su mirada se cruzó con la de Elfman, y los dos se sonrieron tímidamente.

En una mesa cerca de allí, Levy estaba leyendo, escoltada por Jet y Droy.

-¿Qué lees enana?-se oyó.

Levy levantó la vista para saber quién le había preguntado. En realidad no habría hecho falta mirar. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-¿Porqué me miras así?- preguntó Gajeel sonrojado, y se clavaron en él un par de miradas asesinas. Levy le sonrió. Tras ella se oyó la voz de Pantherlily diciendo:

-Se gussssstan- (obviamente lo había aprendido de Happy)

Al otro lado del gremio, Gildartz y Cana bebían juntos.

-Oye Cana, ¿tú no has pensado en tener un hombre en tu vida? Una pareja, digo.

-¡Já! Y ¿para qué quiero yo un hombre en mi vida?

-Ahora no lo sabes, pero quizá algún día lo sepas. Será tu hombre perfecto. Será un hombre más que perfecto.

-¿Un hombre mejor que el saque?

-Sí.

-¡Eso no existe!

-A ver... ¿qué me dices de Macao?

Rápidamente, tras ella apareció Romeo y le preguntó:

-¿Vas a ser mi nueva mami?

Cana escupió lo que bebía y los dos se giraron rápidamente hacía Romeo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Fue entonces cuando Happy apareció volando y le dijo a Gildartz:

-Ella y el saque, se gussssstan.

Y salió huyendo hacia la mesa donde Natsu peleaba con Gray. Juvia, vestida de animadora, animaba a su hermano.

-¡Ánimo Gray-sama!

Lucy, Wendy y Charle miraban la escena con una gotita estilo anime. De golpe, Erza entró por la puerta gritando que tenían que hacer otra misión.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra? ¡Si acabamos de volver de la tercera de hoy!-dijo Lucy asustada.

-Lucy, todo esto lo hacemos por ti. Para que puedas pagar la renta de tu casa.

-Bueno, "mía". Parece más vuestra que mía.

Jellal, detrás de Erza, rió.

Desde la barra, Mirajane lo observaba todo. Sonrió. Entonces notó una fuerte mirada clavada en ella. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y con miedo, y vio que no se trataba de otro que de Laxus. Debía reconocer que había madurado mucho...Se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Qué, te gusta, no?-preguntó Lisanna a su hermana con una mirada pícara.

-¿Q-qué...? ¡N-no...!

En el segundo piso, Makarov observaba todo el gremio. Sentía melancolía.

-Crecen tan deprisa...-dijo en un susurro. Entonces giró su rostro hacia la pequeña Azuka que dibujaba, tarareando una canción.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que allí había alguien más, observándole. Asustado, Makarov se dio la vuelta lentamente, pero no vio a nadie.

-Qué extraño, yo juraría que...Bah, da lo mismo, seguramente sean imaginaciones mías, ya estoy un poco mayor. Además no he notado ningún tipo de magia, así que no creo que haya por qué preocuparse. Aunque seguiré al tanto, por si acaso... ¿Pero qué hago hablando solo?

Lo que Makarov no sabía, es que no estaba totalmente equivocado.

No muy lejos de allí, el equipo de Natsu ya había cumplido la misión, y gracias a ello, podrían pagar (tal vez) la renta de la casa de Lucy, a la que ahora se dirigían, pero entonces Natsu se paró de golpe, y Wendy, dos segundos después, también. Habían notado un extraño olor. Nadie más se había percatado de ello, pero ellos no podían pasarlo por alto. Como dos perritos, olfatearon toda la zona, pero ese aroma ya había desaparecido. Intentaron seguir el rastro, pero era como si ese olor nunca hubiese existido. Decidieron olvidarse de ello. Tal vez eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero, ¿los dos habían imaginado lo mismo?

Al llegar a casa de su amiga, Natsu fue directo a la cama. Tumbado en ella, cerró los ojos. Estaba recordando ese olor tan...indescriptible, único...Estaba totalmente seguro que no lo había olido en ninguna otra parte, pero aun así, le resultaba un tanto familiar.

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Natsu se vio solo. No había nadie más allí a parte de Happy. Tal vez Lucy no quiso despertarlo... Saltó de la cama y se fue corriendo al gremio, con Happy volando tras él.

Al llegar se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes. El gremio se estaba peleando. ¡Se estaba peleando, y no había sido él quien había iniciado la pelea! Eso era imperdonable.

-Que, llamita. Parece que hoy no estás involucrado en la pelea. Así me gusta, que vayas madurando.

-¡Cállate hielito! Si no estoy involucrado es porque me he dormido...-dijo Natsu indignado y triste- ¡Un momento! ¡¿Qué me has llamado?! ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

-No tengo porqué discutir con alguien como tú.

-¡Cállate cerebro congelado!

-¡Habló el cerebro de lava!

-¡Cubito de hielo!

-¡Chispita!

-¡Pervertido con complejo de desnudista!

-¡Farol andante con tendencia a destrozarlo todo!

-¡Actor porno! ¡Exhibicionista! ¡Calzoncillo-man!

-Ya me extrañaba a mí que no estuviera peleando-dijo Lucy desde la barra.

-Ya le conoces, es imposible que cambie. Además, si no fuera así, no sería nuestro Natsu-le respondió Mirajane con una enorme sonrisa, al otro lado de la barra.

El gremio estaba en total alboroto, como de costumbre. La gente casi ni se escuchaba hablar entre sí, pero todo eso cambió en unos instantes. Se oyó el sonido de una lágrima caer al suelo. Era un sonido inconfundible. Un sonido que a todos les rompía el alma. No podían permitir que ninguno de sus amigos llorara. Sencillamente, no lo podían permitir. Poco a poco, todos los rostros se giraron, pero la persona a la que vieron llorar...

¿Quién era? ¿Un enemigo, tal vez? No se podía saber. Lo único que sabían es que alguien había entrado en su gremio. Iba totalmente cubierto por una capa negra, lo que le hacía aun más sospechoso. No se le veía apenas la cara, por lo que no sabían si era hombre o mujer.

Instintivamente, los que peleaban fueron a la defensiva. Debían proteger su gremio. Pero Lucy se sorprendió. Vio una imagen que pensó que jamás vería: casi todo el gremio luchando, y Natsu paralizado, inmóvil, como en estado de shock. Él miró a Wendy, y ésta asintió con la cabeza, decidida, asustada y preocupada.

Elfman, seguro de sí mismo, fue directo a darle un golpe a la persona misteriosa, pero esta, sin inmutarse, lo esquivó y le dio un golpe en el estómago a su agresor, al cual dejó medio inconsciente murmurando en el suelo:

-Perder tan rápidamente contra una persona misteriosa no es de hombres.

La persona intentó huir, pero alguien la cogió por el hombro.

Ésta se dio la vuelta con miedo.

Se encontraban cara a cara una persona desconocida cubierta por una capa y el dragon slayer de fuego, Natsu. Todo el mundo pensaba que él le daría una paliza, como de costumbre, pero...

-¿Quién eres?-se limitó a preguntar él- Sentí tu olor cerca de casa de Lucy. El mismo. Me resultaría difícil...No, me resultaría imposible olvidarlo. No eres normal. No siento en ti poder mágico alguno, pero eres realmente poderosa, lo sé. -nadie hablaba. Todos estaban impresionados. Natsu había decidido hablar con una persona antes que pelear con ella.- ¿Qué eres?

Un silencio inundó todo el gremio. Todos esperaban la respuesta de la persona misteriosa.

-Lo siento- se oyó bajo la capa. Era una voz dulce y femenina, pero triste y bacía. Otra lágrima resbaló por el rostro de la muchacha-de verdad lo siento.- dijo llorando.

Todo pasó en un instante. Con un solo golpe, la joven hizo caer inconsciente a Natsu. Todos querían abalanzarse sobre ella, pero era demasiado tarde. Había salido huyendo.

Tantas preguntas inundaban su mente y tenían tan pocas respuestas...

Natsu abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¡Oh Natsu, menos mal que estás bien!- dijo Lucy, y fue directa a abrazarle con tanto entusiasmo (y pechos) que le asfixiaba.

-¿Qué hago en el suelo?- dijo Natsu sin respiración.-Oye Lucy...-susurró muy serio.

-Dime.

-No me habrás puesto así para hacerme cosas indecentes, ¿verdad? -¡¿Qué?! ¡Baka!- dijo ella roja como un tomate, y le soltó, dejándolo caer bruscamente al suelo.- ¿No te acuerdas, Natsu?

-Recuerdo que quería hablar con una persona muy extraña... sentía curiosidad...nada más. ¿Tal vez me desmayé? Eso es porque no como lo suficiente. ¡Si ya se lo digo yo a Happy! Siete platos de comida al día no son suficientes. Como mínimo hacen falta...

Lucy le hizo callar antes de que terminara la frase.

-Natsu, no ha sido un desmayo, ha sido... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Has dicho siete?! Creo que ya sé por qué hacemos tantas misiones y aun así no me llega el dinero de la renta...Bueno, eso ahora da igual, a lo que iba. Esa chica te dio un golpe y caíste inconsciente. Con un solo golpe. Y no utilizó ningún tipo de magia.-la chica le cogió el brazo y le tocó el bíceps- Creo que estas un poco debilucho. ¿Has probado de ir al gimnasio?

-¿Como está Elfman?-dijo él para que su compañera callara.

-Estaba igual que tu. Sois todos unos debiluchos.

-Esa chica...Lucy ¿Tu notaste algún tipo de magia en ella?

-Emm no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pensaba que era una de las llaves esas tuyas. No noté nada en ella, pero estoy seguro de que usa algún tipo de magia rara.

-Pero Natsu, si tuviera cualquier tipo de magia, por muy extraña que fuera, lo notaríamos. Y no es el caso. Yo creo que era una persona normal y corriente, que vino al gremio... simplemente para chafardear.

-Ya pero...

-Ni peros ni nada Natsu. No te encabezones. Esa chica no tiene nada de especial. Tal vez sabe pelear, pero nada más lejos de eso.

-Había algo en su olor...

-Serían imaginaciones tuyas.

-Eso pensé yo. Pero...-Natsu se quedó pensando en ese olor. Era real. Estaba seguro. Además, Wendy también lo había notado. Tal vez si...-Lo siento Lucy, me tengo que ir.-Y salió corriendo de allí.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que estaba en casa de Lucy. Poco importaba, además, siempre estaba allí. No era nada fuera de lo normal. Lo sería si no estuviera. Fue corriendo en dirección al gremio, para encontrar a Wendy. Quizás eso podría aclararle las ideas.

Wendy estaba sentada en la barra, hablando con Mirajane, sobre un tema...personal.

-Mirajane, no sé qué hacer...Warren me invitó a salir.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que me lo pensaría.

-Está claro que el te quiere. Pero, ¿tú le quieres a él?

-Yo...no. Pero no quiero hacer daño a nadie.

-Entonces te harás daño a ti misma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas la loca. Se te nota en la cara. Hay otra persona ¿verdad? Venga venga, dime. ¿Quién es el afortunado que te ha robado el corazón?

-Yo...esto...-Wendy dirigió la vista al suelo. Se puso colorada.-esto...

-¡Wendy!-alguien chilló desde la puerta del gremio.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar descansando?

-Debería, pero necesitaba hablar contigo urgentemente. Dime, Wendy. Tu no crees que sea un debilucho ¿verdad que no?

-Emmm no, claro que no.

-Lo sabía-dijo Natsu aliviado. Segundos después se acordó de porqué quería hablar con ella realmente.-Dime Wendy...sobre la chica esa que vino al gremio... ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Que qué opino? No lo sé. Había algo especial en su olor. Parecido al tuyo, al de Gajeel, al mío. En un principio pensé que era un Dragon Slayer pero, al no notar presencia mágica...

-Entiendo. Bueno, en realidad no, pero da igual. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla. Así me podré vengar. Mira que atacarme por sorpresa...

-Estoy de acuerdo. No en lo de la venganza, pero sí en lo de encontrarla. Necesitamos aclarar todo este asunto.

El gremio estaba de nuevo lleno. Nadie había olvidado lo ocurrido en la mañana, aunque procuraban no mencionarlo. Makarov, desde la segunda planta, reflexionaba.

-Una muchacha de 18 años sin magia pero con olor de Dragon Slayer (según dicen Natsu y Wendy) derrota a dos magos en tan solo segundos. Seguro que se me escapa algo...cualquier detalle podría ser impor... ¿Pero qué hago hablando solo de nuevo?

Una corriente de aire entró al gremio. Y todos, incluido y sobretodo el maestro, vieron un trozo de tela ondear. Parecía parte de un vestido. O de una...Makarov bajó a toda prisa al primer piso y se plantó en la puerta. Delante estaba la muchacha en la que pensaba. Con una capa. La capa. La clave era la capa. Claro, ¿cómo no había caído antes? Entonces, esa chica era...sería posible que fuera... ¿Entonces era verdad que...? La cogió por la muñeca y se la llevó a su despacho. El resto de magos estaban asombrados. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

**Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Colgaré el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, pero necesito al menos 3 reviews para saber vuestra opinión, buena, mala, tomates, o cualquier otro tipo de objeto volador. Me alimento de ellos así que... ¡Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Una hora después, la muchacha salió corriendo del despacho del abuelo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver fugazmente el brazo derecho de la joven. En un color de un azul precioso, allí, estaba la marca de Fairy Tail. ¿La llevaba antes? No. Seguramente el abuelo se la había puesto, pero ¿porqué? ¡Si no era maga! Además, él no era el encargado de eso.

En los días siguientes todos hablaban de la muchacha misteriosa, de la cuál nadie sabía nada. Corrían rumores de todo tipo. Desde que era una infiltrada de Raven hasta que era un alienigena. Pero había un grupo especialmente interesado en saber sobre ella. Era el grupo de Natsu, aunque tambien estaban Gajeel, Pantherlily y Levy.

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga olor de Dragon Slayer pero que no posea magia?-preguntaba continuamente Lucy.-No me lo explico. Debe haber otra razón.

-Lucy, deja de quejarte y haz algo para variar.-le dijo Erza enfadada.

La verdad es que todos habían hecho algo. Jerall y Erza habían ido a preguntar al pueblo, para ver si alguien la había visto. Lamentablemente, la respuesta de todos fue la misma: No. Seguramente era capaz de pasar desapercibida.

Happy, Charle y Pantherlily habían sobrevolado la ciudad, aunque no la vieron.

Juvia y Gray le preguntaban al maestro sobre ella, pero éste dijo que no les podía ni les quería contestar.

Gajeel, Natsu y Wendy habían olfateado la zona, pero nada.

Lucy no había hecho nada. Simplemente se dedicaba a hablar sola. Cada día que pasaba se parecía más al maestro.

Por otro lado, Levy buscaba información en todos los libros sobre magia que había. Tampoco encontraba lo que buscaban...

-¡Lo tengo!-gritó Levy levantandose de la silla tan bruscamente que la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Qué tienes, enana?-preguntó Gajeel, raramente interesado.

-¿Por fin has encontrado una poción para hacer disminuir los pechos de Lucy? Ya era hora. Cada vez que me abraza me asfixia. Además que le pesan tanto que cuando hay que correr ella se ralentiza mucho y tenemos que esperarla.

-No-dijo Levy estrañada por la pregunta de Natsu.

-¿Entonces es una pastilla?

-¡Natsu!-gritó Erza-Sus pechos no son el problema. No se ralentiza porque le sobren tallas de pecho (aunque le sobran) sino porque usa minifaldas y una ropa inerior muy poco cómoda.

-A ella le sobran, pero a mi me faltan-dijo Wendy deprimida.

-Lo que he encontrado es una cosa más importante.

-¿Más que disminuir los pechos de Lucy? Entonces debe de ser muy importante. ¡Quizá es una receta de pastel de fresas!-decía Erza mientras le brillaban los ojos.-o un documento en el que me permita casarme con uno...-Erza se imaginaba a ella vestida de novia, y a su lado un trozo de pastel de fresa vestido con smooking. Jerall pusó cara de miedo.

-Creo que estoy celoso de un pastel de fresas.

-¡Callad todos de una vez! -gritó Gajeel haciendo callar a todos.-Continuaenana.

-Gracias Gajeel...-dijo Levy con una tímida sonrisa. Se miraron fijamente.

-Deja de mirarme y continua-dijo Gajeel un tanto sonrojado.

-Emmm si...- dijo Levy para hacer callar las miradas traviesas de sus compañeros.-A ver...he encontrado un libro en el que hablan de los objetos mágicos legendarios. Y adivinad qué...

-¡Oh! ¡Una adivinanza! ¡Que guay! A ver...¿la respuesta es pescado?-dijo Happy alejándose por completo de la conversación.

-Emmmm si esto fuera una adivinanza, ¿porqué la solución debería ser pescado?-dijo Charle.

-Porque me gusta el pescado.

-¡¿Podeis callar de una vez y dejar hablar a Levy, panda de inútiles sin cerebro?!

Levy estaba tan sonrojada, que para que Gajeel no se diera cuenta, se dio la vuelta y siguió hablando.-Usa capa-se limitó a decir ella.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Usa una capa. Lo sabemos.

Levy negó con la cabeza.

-No usa una capa. Usa LA capa.

Un silenció inundó la sala.

-Creo que por una vez no soy el único que no entiende nada-dijo feliz Natsu.

-¿Pero cómo...?-se repetía a si misma Levy.

-¿Levy? ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que ya se cómo se siente Natsu...

-A ver cómo os lo explico...-empezó Levy- Existen los objetos mágicos legendarios. Son objetos que parecen normales, pero que poseen un gran poder mágico. Son muy difíciles de conseguir, ya que se piensa que los crearon personajes mitológicos, legendarios... y son únicos. Pues bien, uno de estos, es una capa. Cuando la gente usa una normal es porque no quiere ser reconocida, quiere pasar desapercibida, esconderse del mundo. Pues la capa legendaria,para pasar desapercibido, esconde todo el poder mágico mientras se lleva puesta (aunque se puede seguir utilizando si se quiere) y el olor de la persona que la usa solo se puede oler a diez metros de distancia. Se dice que la creó Lucifer, aunque no se sabe para qué.

-Yo creo que la muchacha que entró al gremio llevaba esa capa.

-Por lo tanto, es probable que sea un Dragon Slayer, pero que se quiera esconder. ¿Pero porqué?

-¿Pero cómo habrá conseguido un objeto mágico legendario? Es casi imposible conseguir uno...

-Pero lo importante es: si vimos que ahora la muchacha pertenece al gremio, lo más seguro es que vuelva. Para entonces, nosotros le estaremos esperando.

**Ohayo! La verdad es que no pensé que recibiría ningún review, por eso me puse muy muy muy feliz cuando recibí uno. De verdad que me hizo muchísima ilusión! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis leído! Y sobretodo al que dejó el review que me ha devuelto la ilusión! Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, no me quedó como esperaba... pero espero que les guste mucho! Me alimento de reviews así que...¡Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado ya dos meses, y no había ni rastro de la chica. Natsu seguía empeñado en encontrarla. La verdad es que yo tambien, aunque cada vez tenía menos esperanzas.

-Gray-sama, ¿aun piensas en esa chica? No te preocupes. Si quieres encontrarla, yo te ayudare.

-Gracias...pero no hace falta.

La verdad es que Juvia a veces puede ser muy sobreprotectora y pesada, aunque si necesito ayuda, ella me la da, y me comprende. Al fin y al cabo, es mi hermana.

-Gray-sama, tu ropa.

-Joder, ¡¿pero cuando...?! Debe estar en el gremio...Esperame en casa, ya llegaré.

Fui corriendo hacia el gremio. Era ya muy tarde, así que no habría nadie.

-¿Como ha podido acabar mi ropa debajo de una mesa?-dije en un susurro mientras iba a buscarla. Pero cuando me levanté para irme a casa, oí una voz. ¿Tal vez era mi imaginacion?

-¿De verdad que no quieres ir en tren?-esa era la voz de Makarov. ¿Estaba hablando solo otra vez? Ese hombre tenía que ir al psicólogo urgentemente...

-No se preocupe, iré a pie. La verdad es que no soporto los transportes...-Pero esa era...¿era posible que fuera la voz de ella?

-Ten cuidado.

-Sabe que lo tendré.

Quise saber como era su rostro. Pensaba que si estaba solo en presencia del maestro no se taparía. Pero no fue así. Llevaba la capa. Tan solo se veía de ella una mano. Una mano que sostenía una mision. Así que iba a cojerlas por la noche...esa era mi oportunidad. En las misiones seguramente no iría cubierta. Decidido. Solo me quedaba saber donde iría...

Fue entonces cuando me digné a mirar que tipo de mision era. Me quedé de piedra cuando descubrí que era de clase S. Una que nadie se acordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Una que nadie ha querido aceptar. Ni siquiera Erza. (Aunque claro, ella coje misiones normales, para venir con nosotros).  
Era la mision de la espada de oro. Una espada de coleccionista de un valor incalculable. Está escondida en una cueva, custodiada por una horrible criatura. El cliente está dispuesto a pagar una muy generosa recompensa por ella. Aunque, de todos los que han entrado en esa cueva...nadie ha salido con vida.

-Gray-sama, has tardado mucho.

-Si, es que no encontraba mi ropa y...

-Mañana iremos a una misión con Natsu y los demás. Tendremos que ir a...

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ir. Tengo que hacer...algo.-Debo seguir a la chica. Ahora que he encontrado su rastro no pienso perderlo.

-Emmm de acuerdo...¡me quedaré contigo!

-No puedes Juvia.

-¿Y porqué no? Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama...

-Porque no puedes...voy a...a un sitio...

-¿A cuál?

-A uno, y no, no puedes venir. Y no hay más que hablar. Me voy a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez Juvia se había ido, fui a la estación y cogí un tren. Si ella salió la noche anterior e iba a pie...seguramente me llevaba pocos minutos de ventaja...

Llegué a un lago, que estaba cerca de la cueva. La vi entrar. Fue entonces cuando un terrible pensamiento inundó mi mente. Si nadie había salido de allí con vida...¡ella también moriría! Ahora que por fin había recuperado su rastro...

Pasaron diez largos minutos, en los que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de tensión. Fue entonces cuando la vi salir. Seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que a ese monstruo no se le puede vencer, y menos sola.

Pero q-que...¡¿qué lleva en la mano?! Imposible...¡¿Lleva la espada de oro!? ¿¡Qué tan fuerte era!?

Pero seguía llevando su capa...aunque sin capucha. Algo es algo.

Se dirigió al lago, donde el agua cristalina brillaba con los reflejos del sol. Se adentró en el agua, mientras su preciosa y larga cabellera negra de seda ondeaba al viento. El agua caía como en una cascada entre sus dedos de porcelana. Poco a poco dirigió sus manos a la boca, y lentamente bebió.

Pero esa escena tan tranquila se desvaneció cuando dos segundos después lanzó una ráfaga de agua contra el árbol que había justo a mi lado, quedando totalmente destrozado. Mierda, me descubrió...

-¿Te pensabas que no me iba a dar cuenta de que me estas siguiendo?

Pero de repente, una figura blanca se acercó hacia la chica. Ésta apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras se envolvían en lo que parecían llamas azules...como el agua...  
En un instante, la chica acabó con la figura blanca, la cual se desvaneció.

-¡Yo no soy como él!-gritaba a pleno pulmón.

Otras cinco figuras aparecieron.  
En tres segundos, las eliminó a todas.

-¡Y no soy débil!

**Ohayo! La verdad es que este cap me quedó muy corto... :( se me acaba la imaginación :'( lo siento mucho! Aun así, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté los reviews! 4 ya! que ilusion! eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante! :) gracias a franny-chan, a ayenma y a Barbara Blackthorn Herondale ! Gracias a todos por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ultimamente Gray estaba extraño. Intentaba hablar con Makarov a todas horas, y apenas se quitaba la ropa. Ya casi ni peleaba con Natsu. A Gray le pasaba algo. Y algo grave.

-Erza, ¿estas bien?-me preguntó Jellal. Dudé un poco a la hora de contestarle.

-Yo si...pero Gray...

-No te preocupes. Estará bien. Tiene suerte de tener amigas como tu.

Le sonreí. El se sonrojó, y apartó la vista rápidamente. Seguía con su excusa de que tenía novia. Pero yo sabía que era mentira. Y yo sabía bien porqué mentía.

Ya era tarde. Normalmente a estas horas ya estámamos todos en casa de Lucy, pero esta vez había sido diferente.

El aún alborotado gremio calló de repente al ver entrar por la puerta a una figura que sostenía en su mano la famosa espada de oro. La chica, sorprendida, se dirigió rápidamente al despacho del maestro, mientras personas realmente impresionadas y asustadas, se apartaban a su paso.

-Esa chica...no puede ser humana...-nos dijo Gray.

-Vamos...tampoco debe ser para tanto.

-Tu callate Lucy. Se bien lo que vi.

-¿V-viste...?

-Si...jeje...de hecho es que la seguí y... La vi salir de la cueva con la espada a los diez minutos de entrar. La vi cargarse a enemigos en segundos. Además, ni cuando entró en el lago se quitó la capa.

-Claro, y tu ya te habías hecho ilusiones de que la verías bañarse sin nada...¿verdad?-preguntó Lucy con una mirada pícara.

-¿Q-qué? No digas tonterías.-dijo Gray apartando la vista un tanto sonrojado.

-Gray, quieres saber quién o qué es ¿verdad?-le dije. Esa era sin duda la causa de su extraño comportamiento. Si lo solucionábamos, se volvería a comportar como realmente es. Me asintió tímidamente y un tanto averginzado- Entonces...sigámosla.

-Creo que no deberíamos estar siguiéndola todos...-dijo Lucy en un susurro- Seguro que ya se ha dado cuenta.

-Vamos Lucy, será divertido.-decía Natsu entusiasmado.-Le pediré que pelee conmigo.

-Natsu, se supone que no nos puede ver.

-Bueno, pues entonces...Gray, pelea tu conmigo.

La chica a la que seguían iba unos pasos por delante. Se paró en seco.

-Tu nombre es Natsu, ¿verdad?-dijo sin girarse.-Eres muy ruidoso.-Y siguió su marcha.

-Ahora que ya sabe que le seguimos, no hace falta esconderse ¿verdad?  
¡Ei tu! ¡Pelea conmigo!

La chica se quedó atónita ante esa "propuesta".

Pero no le dimos tiempo a contestar...erámos demasiado curiosos... todos quisimos saber sobre ella.

¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?¿Y tu edad?¿Qué tipo de magia usas?¿Porqué llevas siempre capa?¿Cómo la conseguiste? ¿Eres una Dragon Slayer? ¿Tienes neko?

-Dejadme en paz.-se limitaba a gritar ella enfadada, mientras intentaba alejarse de nosotros.

-Ven con nosotros a hacer misiones... Gray nos ha contado qué tan fuerte eres. Alguien así nos haría falta en el grupo. Contigo y Erza...¡seríamos invencibles! Muahahaha...Además, él te estaba siguiendo cuando vio que cuando entraste al lago...

-Osea que Gray, a parte de exhibicionista-señalo a Gray, que iba sin ropa-es un acosador.

-B-bueno, en realidad y-yo...

-De-jad-me tran-qui-la.

-¡Peleemos!

-¿Y qué salgo ganando yo con eso?

-Si me ganas, te dejaremos tranquila. Pero...si pierdes...vendrás con nosotros a hacer misiones.

-Buffff eres realmente insistente...de acuerdo. Haremos que esto se acabe rápido.

-Natsu, espera-gritó Lucy muy seria.-luego no me vengas llorando.-dijo con una sonrisa inocente, pero malévola.

-No te preocupes, será ella la que irá llorando...

Natsu le lanzó muchos golpes, pero ella los esquivó todos con tranquilidad y naturalidad. Parecía un baile. En canvio, ella le lanzó tan solo uno, y dejó a Natsu inconsciente en el suelo. Y no había utilizado la magia. Gray...realmente tenía motivos para comportarse así.

-Ahora, dejádme tranquila.

Y siguió su camino. Poco a poco todos se fueron, con Natsu a rastras. Me quedé atrás, con intencion de seguir a la chica, cuando una mano me detuvo.

-Puede ser peligroso...mira lo que le ha hecho a Natsu...

-Estaré bien. Vete tranquilo-Jellal solo asintió y se alejó lentamente.

Me acerqué poco a poco a la chica, que estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un precioso y gran árbol.

-Se como te sientes.- le dije casi en un susurro,sin esperar respuesta.-Tal vez se siente bien el estar sola, pero se siente mejor saber que tienes un amigo. Saber que siempre habrá alguien en el que puedas confiar. Saber que siempre habrá alguien que te apoyará y defenderá. Saber que hay alguien que siempre te querrá...Saber que si un día estás triste, siempre habrá alguien que te hará sonreir. Saber que si algun dia te sientes sola...siempre habrá alguien que estará ahí...Hay personas que disfrutan estando solas, pero ninguna que pueda soportar la soledad.

Me quedé callada, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las hojas. Me quedé callada, mientras recordaba mi infancia, y mientras pensaba que yo no era muy diferente a esa chica.

-Erza.-oí que susurraba.

Se levantó. Vi caer una lágrima al suelo. Ella quería aparentar ser dura y fría para que nadie se acercara a ella, pero no lo era...igual que yo. Aunque quisiera aparentarlo...no sopotaba la soledad.

-No quiero estar sola. ¡No quiero! ¡No otra vez!-me gritó llorando. Le sonrei, y la abracé. Ante su reacción, supuse que tal vez pocas veces la habían abrazado. Eso realmente debía ser triste. Si nadie te ha querido...Una lágrima resbaló por mi rostro. Esa chica...con unos 18 años...¿no había sido querida? ¿no había tenido amigos?eso debió ser duro... 18 años de tristeza, 18 años de soledad...Y había logrado soportarlo. Esa chica no era débil. En absoluto.

**Oyayo! He vuelto con otro capítulo! :) espero que lo disfruten! pero disculpenme por favor! :'( me quedó horrible! TT Pero me esforzaré para que los siguientes no sean así! por cierto, muchisimas gracias por todos vuestros reviews! si esque para mi es un banquete! Gracias! de corazon, muchisimas gracias! Franny-chan, Barbara, Sore-chan, Lotty-chan...GRACIAS A TODOS! **

**no dejen de enviar reviews! me alimento de ellos! Reviews please!**


End file.
